parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny and the Snake
Cast: *Belle - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Beast - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Gaston - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Lumiere - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Cogsworth - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mrs. Potts - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Chip - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Feather Duster - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Wardrobe - Hermonie (Sherlock Yack: Zoo Detective) *Sultan the Footstool - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Stove - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *LeFou - Cheezi (w/Chungu as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Brimbettes - Jasiri, Dhahabu and Twiga (The Lion Guard) *Maurice - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Phillipe - Khumba *Wolves - Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) *Monseiur D'Arque - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Prince Adam - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Lumiere (Human) - Adult Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Cogsworth (Human) - Adult Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Tia (Webkinz) *Chip (Human) - Phineas (Webkinz) *Feather Duster (Human) - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Bookseller - Pops (The Secret Life of Pets) *Baker - Rhino (Bolt) Scenes: #Prologue #"Judy Hopps" #Judy Meets Janja #Rabbit's Inventions #Rabbit Gets Lost #Rabbit Goes Inside the Castle #Janja Proposes to Judy/"Judy Hopps (Reprise)" #Judy Arrives at the Castle #Judy's New Home #"Janja" #Judy Meets Abigail, Timmy and Hermoine #Judy is Being Difficult #Judy Leaves HerRoom/Judy Meets Baloo and Bagheera #"Be Our Guest" #Exploring the West Wing/Judy Finds the Rose #Judy Runs Off/Rattlesnake Jake Fights the Velociraptors #Janja Plans a Scheme with Makuu #Something Special for Judy (Something There) #Preparing the Castle (Animal Again) #A Romantic Evening (Beauty and the Beast) #Rattlesnake Jake Sets Judy Free #Janja's Evil Plan in Action (Kill the Beast) #The Castle Under Attack #Rattlesnake Jake V.S. Janja #Transformation/The Finale #End Credits Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Zootopia (2016) *Rango (2011) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Sherlock Yack: Zoo Detective (2011) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Khumba (2014) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild (1997) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm 'n' Groove Party (2000) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *TaleSpin (1990-1991) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *Bolt (2008) *Super Rhio (2009) Gallery: Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Belle Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as the Beast Janja.png|Janja as Gaston Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Lumiere Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Cogsworth Abigail.jpg|Abigail as Mrs. Potts Young Timmy Brisby.png|Young Timmy Brisby as Chip Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Feather Duster Hermione.jpg|Hermione as the Wardrobe Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Sultan the Footstool Streaky-0.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as the Stove Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as LeFou Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri, Dhahabu-0.png|Dhahabu Twiga tlg.png|and Twiga as the Bimbettes Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Maurice Khumba.jpg|Khumba as Phillipe Velociraptors.jpg|The Velociraptors as the Wolves Makuu.png|Makuu as Monseiur D'Arque Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Prince Adam Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast On Broadway Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast On Broadway Movie Spoofs